In a single-shelf switching system, the shelf may be divided into a number of slots, each of which is able to support an interface card. As traffic increases, a single-shelf switching system may not have enough slots to accommodate the increased traffic. The system may use additional shelves to handle the traffic. The interconnection traffic between the shelves, however, may need to be minimized.